Decisions
by snazzbug55
Summary: Angela falls in love with Jacob and Jacob desides to have a little fun with her feelings. will angela find out? will jacob come to his senses? how much drama can you expect? read to find out.a little out of character!is not all human!
1. Ch 1: Just a tast

Chapter 1: Just a taste.

APOV (Angela's point of view)

When the group of adventurers went hiking to the tide pools I stayed behind feeling lazy. It was particularly warm in Forks, Washington but I liked it, one of the off chances we'd get sun in this cloudy town of ours. Lauren, Tyler, Ben and I lazed by the fire. Ben nudged me lightly and I nudged him back laughing when he kissed me which deepened the kiss making it more enjoyable. I felt like I was going to pass out and I was dazed for a good 5 minutes.  
"I love you so much Angela and I never want to break-up!" Ben said majestically.

"I wouldn't even try!" I said proudly. Then the fire caught my eyes and I stared deeply into it as the flames turned blue and green from the salt, it was truly mystifying. I started thinking about Ben and I and I felt a smile spread across my face as I thought about spending the wrest of my life with him but as I thought deeper and harder about it well I don't know something just felt out of place. My smile wavered but I kept it in place not wanting Ben to be worried and mostly just not wanting to tell him. This is going to be one bumpy ride. There was a slight breeze that made me shiver as the clouds rolled in threatening to drop rain on this small town and the ocean's waves made a quick swoosh against the shore that made me jump and turn to see it captivating me. The ocean was a beautiful blue-gray, the sky a darker gray blue as the clouds grew fiercer. The sun was disappearing.I was so out of it that I jumped when a deep husky voice sounded from behind me.

"Hey guys what's up!?" I turned to see a gorgeous face looking intently at me. My heart sped faster and louder. I felt my jaw open. I snapped it shut. He was tall, dark skinned with long black hair wrapped up in a pony tail running along his neck. He had big brown eyes that I could stare into and get lost for days and he had a huge bright smile on his face. "My names Jacob" he carried on when nobody answered his earlier question.

I spoke when it went silent. "I'm Angela this is Lauren, Tyler and Ben." I gestured to each of them and lingered on Ben as he stared at me with suspicion in his eyes. (Sigh) he knew something was on my mind but luckily he took it no further than a look.

"Hey" Tyler and Lauren said at the same time. Lauren giggled it was so obvious that Lauren liked Tyler.

"Pull up a log!" Ben humoured.

"Sure I'd love to…Oh and this is Quil and Embry." he replied. My mental lungs were hyperventilating. He had a beautiful voice. Wait did I just think that! No I can't. Snap out of it Angela!

"Hi Quil hi Embry how old are you guys?" I asked they looked maybe 16-17 but they had that childish shape and look to their faces.

"We're 15 how old are you?" Jacob answered. He seemed to be the mouth of the pack.

"We're all about 16" I didn't care that he was younger than me or if I got someone's age wrong.

The conversation went on like that until eventually the hikers came back from their exciting (more like tiring) hike. They were all panting and I was just sitting their smirking at them when Jacob yelled: "Bella!" with excitement in his voice. Of course, everybody loves Bella.

JPOV (Jacob's point of view)

Angela and I conversed and I got to know her a bit but she looked at me with the same look Sam gave Emily. A look of true adoration. Oh and Ben he looked at me with anger and envy in his eyes and looked at Angela with love and passion. I hope I wasn't leading her on 'cause when Bella and the wrest of the group came back I was so over with the conversation that I took my only chance to get away from it and yelled "BELLA!" at the top of my lungs. Angela gave a look of disgust, envy, and hatred to Bella I felt the need to protect Bella but I resisted after all it wasn't Angela I should be protecting her from. (A/N he's talkin' about Edward)

I started to walk over to Bella when Angela grunted behind me and muttered something along the lines of "Stupid Bella she's ruining my life!" at that I decided to have a little fun with this and knowing my little skeaming mind my plans took off into action.

"Bella can I talk to you alone over here?" I said trying to hide my smirk but failing miserably.

"Sure Jake what is it?" she said in a breath-taxing voice. I led her to the shore line and we walked in silence for a while until she stopped me and said soothingly "Jake what is it if something's wrong you can tell me you know that right?"

"I know. It's just that I like, like one of your friends…"I lied smoothly so that she'd help me get inside Angela's head.

"REALLY WHO!!! I can help you but you gotta tell me who first!!!" she replied the way I wanted her to.

"Well…it's Angela…" I stuttered purposely. While waiting for her reaction I looked down and fittled with my fingers to look innocent.

"Well Jake she already has a boyfriend it's Ben and Jake don't act innocent I've known you for years I know what a player you are and Angela's a nice girl so if this is one of your little games I'd give up right now!" she whisper-yelled.

Luckily I'm not her there for I'm not giving up. Here we go full on lying mode "IT'S NOT A GAME HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT LOW OF ME BELLA!!!!!" I full on whisper-yelled so that our friends wouldn't hear us.  
"Okay I'm sorry Jake it's just I don't want Angela to be hurt. Now what do you need to know lets see. Hmm. Her favourite color is purple, she likes smart guys her favourite movie is Marley & Me, she likes blue slushy's and she loves to read. Wow Jake this ones gonna be tough acting smart yikes!" she laughed at me and smiled.

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that!" we both laughed as I chased Bella into the ocean and I stopped before I got wet and she didn't even notice until she was soaked up to her waist!

"Jacob!!!! How could you I'm soaked and I'm going to be freezing!!!!"

"you started it you called me stupid!!! And besides I'll lend you a blanket or a coat or something." she was walking out of the ocean when a wave hit her and she fell and got even more soaked she came out looking so angry, almost like she wanted to have a crowbar in her hand to wack me with. Wow now that'd be a sight.


	2. Ch 2: the break down

Ch.2

APOV (Angela's point of view)  
"Bella can I talk to you alone over here?" Jacob asked Bella and smirked as I muttered mean things at Bella which was out of character for me but what ever she deserved it. Every guy in town had a crush on her except Ben who loved me but some how I didn't love him and the guy I happen to fall for loves Bella! Great.

"Ang are you ok 'cause you seem like you're trying to figure out a multi-million dollar question!" Ben said trying to be funny but still worried and suspicious.

"I'm fine I'm just thinking…about my uh…brothers." I lied knowing he would leave it at that. He knew that if I wanted to talk about it I'd bring it up he wasn't one to pry.

"Ok Ang but I'm here for you if you need me ok?" Ben said thoughtfully and I just nodded in agreement and showed him with my eyes that I'd tell him when I was ready. I didn't ever want to tell him I didn't love him anymore I would never be ready but I knew I would have to tell him eventually and I'd have to tell the truth I couldn't lie to him it would just make it that much worse.

I wonder what they're talking about over there. Why does Jacob look angered? Is Bella being mean to him or is she letting him down with a simple I don't like you? I like the sound of the second one. Oh god why is my love life so complicated I mean as soon as I'm happy with the one guy I had been crushing over for like ever I fall in love with someone else! Not to mention Jacob's completely out of my league!!!

Then I saw something that would make me hate Bella forever if it was what it looked like. The sight I saw? Jacob chasing Bella playfully them both laughing and smiling! I had to get closer to hear them so I told Ben I'd be right back and went behind a rock close to the ocean and close to Bella and Jacob. Bella was yelling at him because she had gotten soaked and that's when another big wave hit her and she fell and went right under causing her whole self to get wet I had to giggle at that luckily they didn't notice or hear me. I looked over at Jacob he seemed to be imagining something as Bella got out of the water but then he offered her a coat or blanket. The thought of her under MY future boyfriends blanket made me want to rip her throat out…Wait did I just think "MY future boyfriend" crap I was falling harder for him every second!

I decided it was time to stop eavesdropping and go back to Ben so I walked slowly up the beach to go sit down with my fellow peers when suddenly Jacob smiled at me and Ben turned on Jacob and said in a very fierce voice "What's your problem man you know me and Angela are together stop messing with me and her!"

"I'm not trying to break you two up I'm just smiling cause I'm friendly like that geez you jealous freak!" Jacob screamed back and the group went silent.

I stood frozen in my spot and stuttered out "Don't fight over me! I'm not worth it."

They both looked at me like I was the biggest liar in the world and like I was a complete idiot. "Angela how could you think that I mean…" Ben trailed off complimenting me as usual.

"No Ben I'm not worth starting a fight over espesially one where no matter what one of you loses!" I screamed back at him as he goggled at me. "Ben you're always like this why are you so damn jealous all the time!? I can't handle it anymore! I need out I'm sorry Ben I just I-I-I, I just can't anymore!" I broke down right then and there in front of everybody.

The tears fell and people just stood there not knowing what to do that is except for Bella she knew how it felt to break down I was her first true friend and we were best friends. She broke down once because she couldn't stop thinking about her true love Edward because their family had moved to L.A. Carlisle had gotten a job and he wanted to take it but that meant moving and Edward being a kind person didn't want to deprive Carlisle of that chance and wanted Bella to have a clean break and he broke his and her heart so she could move on. When Bella came to my house to actually interact with people after 4 months of zombie Bella she broke down after telling me about what had happened but I sensed she only told me parts of it for some reason. She hugged me and helped me, sayng things like "Shh Angela it's okay everythings okay you're going to be fine shhhh" it was soothing but the tears didn't stop after that.


	3. Ch 3: be ready for the big date pt1

Ch.3 JPOV Bella comforted Angela as she broke down crying everyone else including me just sat there staring at them like they were aliens. I decided to make a move seeing as she was crying I would try to get her to stop just to make her think I cared oh me and my devious self! I quickly and quietly got up and bent down beside her and whispered in her ear surprisingly seductively caring words "It's okay Angela I'm always there for you, you just have to call 209-8656" I hoped she could remember the number. **(A/N it's a made up phone number so don't even try to call it you'd probably come up with some one creepy or a business!! lol)** She looked at me through tiered up eyes and gave a look of comprehension that's when I knew I had the whole game in the bag I could so do this I had total confidence now. Now that she had broken up with Ben I could ask her out and she would probably say yes seeing as I knew she liked me. Eventually people started to leave because it was getting dark or because of there curfew but I stayed until it was down to me and Angela who stayed until it was just me and her. When every one was gone I decided to ask the big question "So Angela I was thinking that maybe you and I could maybe like-" "Wow you're already going to ask me out? I thought you'd be the type to wait for a while well I healed hmm guess I was wrong." she interrupted me. "Who said I was going to ask you out?" I raised an eye-brow and she gave me a look that I knew meant that she knew I was getting to that. "Okay so I was going to ask you out but if your answer is no then I never even considered asking this question okay?" I huffed out. "Okay but what if my answer was yes? What do I do then do I tell you or keep it to myself?" she asked as her eyes lit up and mine did too out of pure enjoyment of her thinking I liked her. "Then I guess I'll pick you up on Saturday at say 6:30p.m.?" I said being as charming as was possible. She smiled a big (I can't believe I'm going to say this) beautiful smile. "That's sounds perfect." she said closing the deal with a breath taking smile making me swoon. Crap I actually liked her. Well at least I win the girl. "But don't you think we should make it a little less awkward and make it a double date with like umm…I don't know like…" she trailed off thinking of who to choose when she blurted out "Edward and Bella?!" I couldn't believe she just said that! Great. Now I have to go on a double date with the leech. "Sounds good but does it have to be Edward and Bella?" I said complaining "Yes. Yes it does." she said in a stubborn voice. I sighed and said "Fine. I'll deal with it."

***********Getting ready for the date on Saturday at 5:30p.m.***************************

There was only an hour left before I had to endure who knows how long of Edward but I had to do it for Angela. I took a shower and put on a white t-shirt and a blue over shirt and left the over shirt open. I put on my blue normal every day jeans and threw on my white running shoes. My hair is short ever since my first phase so I let it be. **(A/N this is after he turned into a werewolf). **By now it was about 6:00p.m. So I had a half hour to wait.**********************Getting ready for the date 5:30 p.m. APOV********************************

It was 5:30p.m. and I was debating on what to wear. I could wear my red skinny's and a purple tank top with a white sweater over top but that seemed kind of not good for a first date and they didn't match. Hmm what to wear, what to wear. I took a shower and eventually picked what I was going to wear it wasn't raining today but there was still a lot of cloud cover and no sun but it wasn't cold so I wore a purple dress with a cool sparkle type thing at the top and a smooth fabric where it flows out it went down to my mid-thigh and it hung pleasantly. I wore a pair of purple high heels to match and they were peep toe with laces. With my hair I straightened it and gave it a little flair and topped it off with a little bit of hairspray. I put on a very subtle light color of purple eye-shadow on and black eye-liner that went half way to make the eye bigger and some bright pink never-shows-up-that-color lip gloss. By now it was 6:25 and I sat down for about 3 minutes just resting when suddenly the doorbell rang. I jumped to my feet and ran down the stairs being careful not to fall. I opened the door only to see….A/N lol =P cliff hanger you'll have to wait for chapter 4 for the date and it might even not be till like ch.5 cause I got to get Bella and Edward ready too =P oh and pictures of there out fits will be on my profile and when I've written chapter 5 I'll get the pictures of Edwards and bellas outfits up too!!! review!!!! Please.


	4. Ch 4: be ready for the big date pt2

CH.4 BPOV (Bella's point of view) gonna be getting ready for the date. Edward and I were just sitting on my bed, my head in his lap and his hand gently stroking my hair I shuddered lightly and as I wished he wouldn't notice he did and he picked me up and swiftly pulled the blanket around me I hated when he did this. Though when he does I deal with it. The only real reason I hate it is because it ends my sense of feeling Edward there with me. That's when I noticed the time it was 5:30p.m. And unfortunately we had to end our embrace and get ready for the double date Angela forced me into and I had to force Edward into going. ~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~ "But_ Bella please!!! Just ask Edward maybe he'll do it for you!!!???" Angela begged._

"_No Angela you don't understand Edward absolutely hates Jacob! He would never do it! Not in a million years!!!" I shrieked back at her. "I'm sure he would do it for you! He loves to make you happy you just have to really ask him!" " Angela I'm not sure you understand. Edward would gladly-and I mean this- gladly rip Jacob's throat out and eat it for desert!" I snapped back at her getting irritated with her constant begging. "Oh but Bella I __**really **__like Jacob and it would mean __**so **__much to me if you did this for me! Please?" Angela said using her charm to make me agree. "Fine but Edward is going to be __**soo**__ mad at me!" I concluded our argument on the subject. Now to tell Edward or more likely trick, manipulate and force him into it. "Edward? Edward?! Oh Edward there you are I have something to ask of you!! But I dunno if you'll do it for me…" I started tricking Edward. "Bella you know I'd do anything for you so just tell me I'm really curious now!!" Edward said dazzling me (his way of persuasion). "ok, ok, ok …so Angela and I just spent a good 10-20 minutes arguing about her date with someone who I'll mention later but she wants me to come with her and him but you have to come too!" his eyes got lighter and he smiled an angelic smile. "Of course I'll go, love. That sounds like so much fun!" he said and then went to put the keys in the ignition. What I said next made him freeze and look at me with wide eyes filled with shock and anger "The guys' name is well…" I sighed "Jacob Black." I said it as quickly as my human lips and tongue would go. "What?! But why Bella! I can't the treaty the, the, the, the…" he stopped and just stared at me. "Jacob gives you permission he agreed to it!" I said cheerfully. "No and that's final." he looked at me with __**very**__ angered eyes I cringed and quickly looked away. "o-o-ok I just I-I-I I'm sorry I j-just thought that m-maybe you m-m-might d-do it f-for m-me.." a tear slipped it's way out of my eye and Edward looked pained like he had ripped my heart out and was guilty. "Bella, Bella I'm sorry don't cry, love I will go if it's what makes you happy I can see you want to do this for your friend and I can also see I hurt you and I __**never**__ want to hurt you __**ever**__." he quickly soothed me kissing and hugging and shh-ing me it helped a lot and I had gotten him to agree and that was that.~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~ _"Edward it's time." I said and Edward grimaced and slid me out of his lap

He kissed me quickly and gently and said "Ok Bella I have to go now and you have to get ready for the big date." he dazzled me again with his gorgeous topaz eyes blistering into mine. I grimaced and said "huh oh yeah umm ok" oh that's brilliant Bella! Just brilliant."I'll miss you forever until you come back." I said with soft seductive eyes. He stared at me with shock clear in his eyes "Bella are you seriously trying to seduce me!" he made a little O with his mouth I giggled and nodded with an apologetic smile. "Ok love I'll see you as quick as I can" he winked and continued "so you better be ultra fast" he laughed a quiet teasing laugh. I smacked his arm and smiled widely as he continued to walk to my window I waved and he jumped silently out of my window. Well time to get this over with. I heaved myself up and went to go pick out my clothes when Alice and Rosalie jumped in my window. Alice said in her usual perky voice "Hi Bella I brought you an outfit I had a vision that you would need it" she smiled and gave me the bag. I smiled back and looked in the bag "ALICE I AM NOT WEARING THIS!!!" I screamed at her. Charlie wasn't home so I didn't have to worry about him hearing. "Yes you are Bella I can see it you'll give in eventually." she said matter-of-factly "fine. But I'm not happy about this!" I told her crossing my arms over my chest. Alice squealed and chirped "Yay!!" I rolled my eyes and took the bag into the bathroom along with a towel. I used my favourite strawberry body wash and strawberry shampoo and conditioner when I have done I towel-dried and got out the horrifying outfit Alice picked out for me and put it on. I looked in the mirror to see what I looked like in this. I was wearing a semi dark green dress that went down to my knee it was flowy and the straps did a shoulder strap and it showed off all my curves in a very descent and classy way. There was an over coat that was a darker green and I slipped it on it looked kind of business-y but I didn't complain Alice would fix it. The most horrific part of the outfit was the shoes! They weren't really that tall but they were hazardoz to me. The shoes were a yellow-green color but it was really pretty the soles had white polka-dots and they were peep-toed shoes and they had a green bow with white lining around it right by the toes and they fit perfectly, of course. "Hurry up Bella I still have to do your make-up and hair!!!" Alice rushed me. I opened the door and she charged at me and forced make-up on me and did my hair but I didn't get to see what I looked like because she rushed me to go to Edward's Volvo in the drive-way so I did. Hopefully it wasn't anything too It took Bella forever to get out of the bathroom and I had to rush her "Hurry up Bella I still have to do your make-up and hair!!!" she instantly opened the door I rushed in and practically threw the make-up on her and it looked gorgeous.

I put on a very light eye-liner it was an almost black brown but it was light for black and then I put a light green on her eyes And a black mascara. When the eyes were done I moved to the lips. I put on a natural shade of red lip-stick on her and no blush or foundation was needed for her pretty perfect human skin. I didn't allow her to look at herself because Edward was waiting with his Volvo outside I shoved her out the door and off she went with Edward to their double When Bella had finally come out of the bathroom and Alice had launched herself onto Bella putting make-up on her at human speed I slowly walked toward her with the blow-dryer and started drying her hair. I normally had no patients for these things but I'd do it anyway for Bella. Now I know I'm supposed to hate Bella but the truth is I really do like her I just put on an act because Edward chose an insignificant human over a beautiful vampire chic woman not that I liked Edward or anything. In truth to my heart I was head over heels for Emmett and well Bella was lucky and I'm ecstatic for Edward that he's finally found his mate after all these years.

Finally after a good 3 minutes Bella's hair was dry so I pulled out the curling iron that I'd had plugged in heating up while I'd blow-dried Bella's hair and started curling her long chocolate brown hair. I curled it from the tips until her cheekbone and after I'd gone all the way around she looked perfect.

I quickly pulled pieces of her hair to different sides as I parted her hair straight down the middle of her head and right once I finished, Alice shoved Bella down the stairs and out the door. Alice squealed at vampire speed "EEEEEP I HOPE IT GOES WELL!!!!" then she and I went upstairs to go gather our things. Me, my curler and blow-drier and Alice, her make-up with one last touch of grabbing the bag that had held Bella's clothes and we jumped out the window running at vampire speed back to the house. That is, until Alice had a brilliant thought that she decided to share**. **


End file.
